Waiting for Always
by troyellalover96
Summary: They promised always, but what if always wasn't what it was meant to be. A part of growing up means moving forward. But the question is will you move forward together or apart? Riarkle/Rucas.


**Chapter One**

I never did this type of thing and by that I mean go to high school parties. They never really peeked my interest. The loud music, crowd of people, alcohol and other smells filling the air. That wasn't me. I would rather be in my bedroom sitting at my bay window reading a nice book. Friday nights for me were much duller than most. On the other hand there was my best friend who enjoyed nothing more. Maya Hart. She was always the life of the party and everyone loved her presence. Although, who wouldn't? She was fun and vibrant. She was the type of person to get along with nearly everybody she met. That was not the case so many years ago though. Much has changed since her mother remarried. Her mother married my fathers best friend, Shawn Hunter. Ever since he entered their life, she's become much more open and happier. Which I appreciated.

This Friday in the middle of December she has invited me to tag along with her. Not so much invited as dragged. I argued of course, but it's useless when she becomes so persistent. Therefore here I am standing in the corner alone with a drink in my hand. To be honest I have no idea what is in the cup and no intent in finding out. She handed it to me then headed off to dance with the rest of the crowd. The part of the crowd who wasn't busy making out or swimming in the heated pool.

I was bobbing my head to the beat of "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I scanned the crowded living room. I saw Maya with our friend Zay Babineaux, they were dancing together with a drink in their hands. Then there was Smackle and Farkle standing in the kitchen across the room. They looked to be in a heated conversation and never once looked away from another. They weren't in the greatest of places with their relationship since lately. Which broke my heart because I admired them as a couple.

I finally decided after an hour of doing absolutely nothing, but standing to go home. I figured Maya should be happy that I at least made an appearance. Making my way through the crowed of people to reach my friend. She stopped dancing when she noticed me and took a sip from her red cup.

"What's up, honey?" She asked once she took the cup away from her lips.

"I think I'm going to go home!" I shouted over the music.

"No!" She shook her head and grabbed hold of my arm. "Stay, dance, please?!"

"I'm tired! I'm sorry!" I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, fine!" She groaned and let go of me. "At least I have Zay!" She clung to his body and smirked.

"Bye, peaches!" I gave them a soft smile and made my way towards the door. On my way out I heard my phone buzz in my jean pocket. I was grabbing it as I continued to walk and just as I was reading the text. I bumped into someone. The collision had caused me to drop my cell and I muttered to myself. "Crap."

"I'm sorry." I heard a deep voice apologize and I finally looked up to see it was a guy. Our eyes met and I swore he had the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw. I analyzed the rest of him as his eyes rested on me. He had short blonde hair that was spike up and at stood at least at six foot. I took notice at the small grin playing upon his lips. I found myself bite my lower lip.

"You okay?" He waved his hand in front of my eyes and I snapped out of my gaze as my cheeks took a shade of crimson.

"Um, yes. Thanks." I nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

The greened eyed boy leaned down and picked up my phone that was still on the ground. He stood back up straight and held it out in front of me. I looked down at it and took it out of his clasp. As I did I felt my fingertips touch his skin and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"You should really watch where you're going next time." His eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I would say the same for you." I smiled to myself.

"Then I wouldn't bump into girls as beautiful as you." The confidence in his smirk had me intrigued.

"You're quite smooth, huh?" I shook my head as I brushed passed him continuing my interrupted path.

"I mean yes!" I looked back at him who was following behind me. "One of my irresistible traits."

"How cute." I head out the opened front door into the driveway.

"Stop!" He grabs my arm and I stop.

"Yes?" I turn around and face him.

"What's your name?" He frees my arm from his grasp and I feel a little disappointed.

"Riley. Riley Matthews." I wrap my arms around myself trying to keep warm from the winter breeze.

"Beautiful." He smiled softly. "I'm Lucas. Lucas Friar."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas." I nod and stick out my hand.

"You too, Riley." Lucas took my hand and shook it, but didn't let go. "I hope to see you soon."

"I'll see you soon." I promised.

Later that night Maya had come through my bay window as she always did. I was already dressed for bed and laying down. She changed into some of my pajamas and climbed in next to me. She smelled of pot and alcohol which I detested, but for her I let it pass.

"Have fun with Zay?" I ask as if I didn't know the answer already.

"Of course." She smirked.

"You two should seriously just make it official already." I rolled my eyes.

"Not right now." She frowned. "So, anything happen when you left?"

"Um, no." I shook my head as my eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"I think I spotted you talking to a boy or was I mistaken?" She caught me and I didn't know how to answer.

"So what?" I replied nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"Riley Matthews talking to the other sex." She laughed. "Doesn't happen that often."

"I talk to Zay and Farkle." I protested.

"We've known Farkle since we were like five and Zay.. well he's Zay."

"Can we get over this? It's not like I'm seeing him again, I just bumped into him on accident." I rolled onto my side facing away from her.

"So you never wanna see this guy again?" She poked my back.

"Nope." I reached over and turned off my lamp. "Now, goodnight, peaches."

The truth be told, of course I wanted to see Lucas again. Though I didn't know his number or what school he even goes to. I was hoping by some coincidence we'd meet again. He was someone I'd like to get to know more about.

 _Give me feed back to let me know if I should continue? Thank you._


End file.
